Jo Jo Hello Elveera
Jo Jo Hello(VEF074) was born on November 24, 2002, in the Elveera Mob. Her mother was the dominant female, Eleusine and her father was Dante the dominant male. Her litter-mates were Cotton Eye Joe, Flo Jo, Mojo, Von Hombolt and J Lo; six pups in all. This was her mother's largest litter and her father's last litter by Eleusine. During her life as a subordinate female, Jo Jo Hello remained loyal to her mother and, when she was evicted, she always returned to her group. Soon she became one of the oldest females in her group. As most females only stay in their birth group for an average of three years, it seemed that Jo Jo Hello's luck was soon going to run out and her mother would evict her for good. However, tragically Eleusine was fatally bitten by a cape cobra on December 9, 2005, at the age of nine years old. Jo Jo Hello was the oldest female in the group so she became the new dominant female. After the former dominant male Dante left with a roving coalition of Jo's brothers in December 2005. Witht he absence of natal-males, three Young Ones rovers named Habusu, Teabag and Biltong were able to joined the Elveera. The oldest named Habusu who became the dominant male at Jo Jo Hello's side. She soon got pregnant and gave birth to her first known surviving litter on March 19, 2006 to one male Gijima and two females Kangela and Chibuku Scud. Her litter of three survived. Jo Jo Hello gave birth again six months later on August 12, 2006 to Scrawny and Mr. Scruff. Jo Jo Hello got pegnant again and gave birth to a singal female pup VEF123 but the pup was lost in Janaury 2007. Habusu then lost dominance to Teabag in September 2007. Jo Jo Hello failed to produce any surviving litters throughout 2007. Jo Jo Hello's half-sister Lambert gave birth to two pups named Beebop and Rocksteady that year. Jo Jo Hello allowed the pups to live. Jo Jo Hello's next litter arrived on January 8, 2008, which included Sisulu, Sobukwe, Tutu, Luthuli and VEP130. VEP130 sadly died the following month. On April 3, 2008 Jo Jo Hello gave birth to two females Vidy and Nathalie and one male James Bond. Her litter of three survived. In September 2008, Jo Jo Hello led the Elveera south of their territory and there her daughter Chibuku Scud gave birth to three pups named Lena, Keito and Togo. This was her first grandchildren. The following month Jo Jo Hello gave birth to three male pups named Mika, Winnie and Oskar. By late 2008, the Elveera were a good size group and, due to extra funds, more than one meerkat wore a radio collar, the second radio collar was worn by Jo Jo Hello's daughter Kangela and her son Gijima was fitted with a third collar to track his roving. By January 2009 Jo Jo Hello and her two oldest daughters Chibuku Scud and Kangela were pregnant. Chibuku Scub and Kangella lost their litters while Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Kumba, Chil Sung and Cuzco on February 7, 2009. They were her last surviving litter. In June 2009, TB hit the group. Jo Jo Hello became infected and sadly succumbed. JoJo Hello had been had been the dominant female for three and a half years. Jo Jo Hello was suceeded by her eldest daughter Chibuku Scud, who became the last known dominant female of the Elveera mob. The Elveera would fall victim in the next following months due to the disease. Fimls Jo Jo Hello and her family appeared in the 2008 Japanese documentary Teaching in Wild Meerkats (野生ミーアキャットで教える). Jo Jo Hello made a few appearences on the show, she was seen leading her group out on hunts, keeping a lookout for danger and suckling her pups, which included Sobukwe, Sisulu, Tutu, Luthuli and VEP130. Jo Jo Hello briefly played as the fearsome Commandos dominant female Nikita in the episode Rising Star from Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation. She was seen eating a millipede and then chasing away a subordinate. However, Nikita was played by Zorilla for the majority of the season. Although, Jo Jo Hello could have been used as a stand in for other dominant females on occation. Links Elveera Mob Eleusine Elveera Dante Elveera Chibuku Scud Elveera Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats